Bright Days
by baellor
Summary: He fell in love with her that day. All it takes now is a push in the right direction. My first R/S


**Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: This is my first Rose/Scorpius. Rose is in Gryffindor and Scorpius is in Ravenclaw (beacause that's my second favourite house) so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah I don't own it... **

* * *

The Day she Danced in the Rain

I saw her that day, standing outside in the pouring rain. She was smiling and laughing, twirling in the downpour. She didn't seem to care that it was freezing outside or that she wasn't even wearing anything on her flimsy nightdress. I thought I could see her lips turning slightly blue and I was worried that she would get ill. But I couldn't move. I was entrance by her dancing like there was a spell on me. I wasn't sure how long I stood by the window- could've been hours. But that was when I began to feel something for the petite redhead.

Her name was Rose. Perfect just like her. It was her surname that was the problem-Weasley. As in Ron and Hermione Weasley's oldest daughter, the daughter of two thirds of the Golden Trio. To anyone else that wouldn't matter and if anything it would make her all the more interesting (not that I didn't find her interesting) but for me it just created problems. Have I introduced myself? My name is Scorpius Malfoy. Now do you understand my dilemma? My family never did get on with the Weasley's. They were blood traitors and to our family of pureblood mania, they were filth.

So there I was, a Malfoy liking a Weasley. Although I was the first Malfoy to be put in a house other than Slytherin (I was in Ravenclaw) I was not sure my family could go as far as accepting a Weasley. Therefore I was forced to sit back and watch from a distance.

I didn't even think she knew my name. I mean I was reasonably popular but not loud like her cousins James and Fred, the pranksters. I wasn't particularly smart either even though I got into Ravenclaw. Not like her other cousin, Lily (living up to the name I guess). I was just 'The Malfoy That Got In to Ravenclaw, I Guess He Isn't Evil After All'. Well the last part is more what I hoped they thought...

Anyway that was my theory up until a winter day of our sixth year.

I remembered the day being one of the colder ones so most people had decided to stay indoors, in the sanctuary that was our common rooms. However it wasn't much of a sanctuary for me at that moment as I was stuck in a stuffy, far too small room with far too many giggling girls (I didn't know where they came from) so one look out the window onto the freezing whiteness looked like Heaven so off I went. By the time I got outside I noticed someone sitting in my spot under the beech tree and surprise surprise, guess who it was! It really is hard to miss her flaming hair. I was about to leave when I heard her.

'Hey, who's there?'

I turned back to her, surprised she was talking to me.

'Oh, sorry. I didn't realise anyone else was here. I can leave if I am disturbing you.'

I was ready for what she would say but what came out of her mouth was quite different.

'No! Please stay. You weren't disturbing me. You're Scorpius aren't you?'

I wasn't sure what shocked me more; that she wanted me to stay or that she knew my name.

'Well, are you going to sit down or what?' She said when I still hadn't thought of anything to say. I sat on the ground next to her and smiled weakly.

'So, you are Scorpius right? I'm Rose. Rose Weasley.'

'Uh, yeah I'm Scorpius and of course you are Rose. I think everyone knows who you are!'

I couldn't believe I just said that.

'Oh really? And why is that?'

'Well because you're Weasley and your parents were- are- well because they, I mean you... um- I like your hair!'

That, my friends, is what you call a terrible excuse of a change of conversation. Then she stared at me with her big brown eyes, eyebrows raised.

'Thank you?'

It sounded like a question. I decided to not answer.

We sat like that in silence for so long that after a while the awkwardness disappeared and we were just sitting there as though we had been friends forever. I was comfortable and I didn't have to ask her to know that she was as well (I couldn't help but feel slightly smug about that). Soon it began to get dark and I knew we wouldn't be able to stay there. I was about to say so but she beat me to it.

'I should go now. It's getting late. Bye then.'

She stood up and began to walk away. I knew I had to say something.

'Hey, Rose?'

She turned back to look at me with her eyebrows once again raised.

'Yeah?'

'Um... Would... Would you like to go out sometime?'

I cringed internally while I waited for her reply.

'You don't really know me.'

I hesitated.

'Well, I guess that means we could get to know each other.'

She stared at me for a while and then ohsoslowly her lips curved into a smile.

'Yeah. Okay then. See you!'

This time I let her walk away. That night I feel asleep dreaming of her smile.


End file.
